At present, the civil positioning and navigation technology generally relies on the GNSS (global navigation satellite system), the accuracy of such navigation technology for global positioning is not high, and the error is usually at a meter level. Although the SLAM (simultaneous localization and mapping) technology in the field of robotics may provide an accurate positioning function, global positioning cannot be performed since the SLAM map data are only a relative local map.